


Meeting Late

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M, Prompt Fic, Yeah had to slip in a reference to hate crimes, it's practically my job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma thought she would never meet her soulmate. She was content with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Late

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Soulmates AU' from neverwantedtodance. I should be writing the one prompt I haven't finished but I'm LAZY.

Jemma had always thought that she wouldn’t meet her soulmate. She’d grown up surrounded by media telling of people who, because of technology, there was interference between the natural connections with people and some people just never met their soulmate, which lead to feelings of depression and worthlessness, and usually lower life expectancy.

Jemma became depressed when she was fourteen or so, and no one was letting her progress at school, she had to take online courses and be happy with the praise she got from professors that she rarely met, except when she went to collect awards and attend occasional summer classes.

Then she met Fitz at a science conference and something clicked, but it was a different kind of clicking, she realized. It was right, but not soulmate right. They were best friends, they did everything together, and they were so close that everyone thought they were soulmates. Said they were lucky to find each other being so surrounded by technology, and they always, always denied it, and Fitz got so sad every time someone brought it up, it made Jemma feel so bad about being friends with him.

Fitz told her, while they were at SHIELD Academy, that his soulmate had died, it was a hate crime, and it hadn’t been fair, it wasn’t fair at all because all he had done was told them to not call him a ‘tranny’ and he got killed.

Jemma kept going and tried to be around him as much as possible, because they were both much happier now they had a friend. When they moved onto the Bus everything was great.  
And then Jemma met Skye, and everything clicked. But by now…she didn’t really want it. If she had a soulmate, and Fitz didn’t…she knew it would crush him. He wouldn’t complain, but she wouldn’t spend as much time with him, and that would hurt him.

But Skye…well, Skye was beautiful. Everything she said, Jemma held on and listened to every word, watched every action. She knew Skye knew what had happened, too, but she hadn’t said anything yet.

And then, when Skye nearly died and nothing had happened…Jemma felt like everything was over. She spent the hours of daylight obsessing over it, and longer crying at night with only Fitz, sad Fitz as company.

She woke up, she was safe and all Jemma did for the first hour was cling to her.


End file.
